Knowledge Battle with Haley
Description Altinova's pickpocket Haley has challenged you to a knowledge-off. Read the question from a parchment on the nearby table and give the answer to the jeweler Belgar quicker than Haley.https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/1 Quest text Show #1: Hey, you! I need someone to compete with! Duel me! Of course, I'm not gonna duel you with weapons. I think that'd be unfair. This duel is about people! Incidents! History! This is a battle of knowledge! Huh? Do you want to battle? Hahaha! You think I'm too easy to beat? Oi, don't look down on me. The first question is about people! Check the note on the table in the back! The question is on the note. Tell Belgar the Jeweler the answer! The person who answers faster wins! If you can beat me, I'll give you a reasonable reward. Hahaha!https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/1 Add a sharp brain on top of my swift movement. Belgar... that beauty will fall in love with me. Huhu. #2: Pfft! I lost last time, but I'll be the one laughing in the end. The battle is not over yet! There's plenty to learn in this world! The second question is about common knowledge! Check the note on the table in the back! The question is on the note. Tell Belgar the Jeweler the answer! The person who answers faster wins! If you can beat me this time, I'll give you a reasonable reward. Hahaha!https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/2 #3: ...The third question is about incidents!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/3 #4: ...The fourth question is about incidents!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/4 #5: ...The fifth question is about history!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/5 #6: ...The sixth question is about people!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/6 #7: ...The seventh question is about common knowledge!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/7 #8: ...The eighth question is about common knowledge as well!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/8 #9: ...The ninth question is about common knowledge as well!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/9 #10: ...The tenth question is about history!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/10 #11: ...The eleventh question is about history!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/11 #12: ...The twelfth question is about people!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/12 #13: ...The thirteenth question is about people!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/13 #14: ...The fourteenth question is about geography!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/14 #15: ...The fifteenth question is about people!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/15 #16: ...The sixteenth question is about common knowledge!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/16 #17: ...The seventeenth question is about geography!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/17 #18: ...The eighteenth question is about history!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/18 #19: ...The nineteenth question is about history!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/19 #20: ...The twentieth question is about history!...https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/20 #21: Damn, you're too smart! Okay, this is the last match. Actually, this is all the homework Belgar gave me. If I lose again this time, I'll be too ashamed to see her. I'm gonna beat you this time! The last question is about people! Check the note on the table in the back! The question is on the note. Tell Belgar the Jeweler the answer! The person who answers faster wins! If you can beat me this time, I'll give you a very good reward. Hahaha!https://bddatabase.net/us/quest/4551/21 Answers To win the knowledge battle, you must give Belgar the correct answer to each of the 21 questions in the quest chain. The answers are below.https://www.reddit.com/r/blackdesertonline/comments/419uk5/quest_knowledge_battle_with_hailey/ #1 *Answer: Captain of Moguly Pirates *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Splashing Point Skill Instructor :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #2 *Answer: 101 things *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* The Worst Book for Valkyries :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #3 *Answer: Lord Crucio Domongatt's confession/accusation *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Jordine's Collapsed Ambition :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #4 *Answer: Sexually assaulted the daughter *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Monta Ahto's Heartfelt Paternal Love :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #5 *Answer: Remains of the Ancient Giant *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Identity of Giant Rocks :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #6 *Answer: Allan Serbin *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Teacher in Tarif :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #7 *Answer: Dark Red Crystal *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Mediah Royal Symbol :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #8 *Answer: Khuruto *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Identity of the Mutant Imp :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #9 *Answer: Comitia of Tantinis *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Civic Organizations in Calpheon :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #10 *Answer: The Mausoleum *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Traces of Ancient Giants :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #11 *Answer: Kamasylve Temple *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Temple of Elves :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #12 *Answer: Neruda Shen *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Central Figures in Altinova :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #13 *Answer: Adam Berney *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* From Hunter to Chief :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #14 *Answer: Mediah Shore *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* The Wacky Cook’s Appearance :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #15 *Answer: Alustin *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Small Town Alchemist :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #16 *Answer: Sezec Hunters *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Rough Hunter of the Wilderness :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #17 *Answer: Cron Castle *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Fallen Giant Walls :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #18 *Answer: Scuffling Letusa *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Symbol of Tarif :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #19 *Answer: Helms *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Desire of the Helms :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #20 *Answer: Wandering Rogues *Cost: 10 Energy *Rewards: :* Blank Stares :* 20 Contribution Point EXP #21 *Answer: Bareeds III *Cost: 40 Energy *Rewards: :* Tragic Prince :* 200 Contribution Point EXP :* Hard Black Crystal Shard ::Optional: ::* Magic Crystal of Infinity - Swiftness ::* Magic Crystal of Infinity - Assault ::* Magic Crystal of Infinity - Valor ::* Magic Crystal of Infinity - Memory ::* Magic Crystal of Infinity - Experience References